onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 75
|chapters = 743 - 752 |jname = おれの恩返し |rname = Ore no Ongaeshi |ename = Repaying the Debt |page = 208 |date = September 4, 2014 (JP)One Piece Volume 75: (Japanese) Shueisha - Amazon U.S. - Amazon U.K. August 4, 2015 (US) August 27, 2015 (UK) |isbn = (JP) ISBN 978-4-08-880171-1 (US) ISBN 978-1-42-158029-6 }} Volume 75 is titled "My Repayment". Cover and Volume Illustration The colored cover has a fading blue background, and the author's name is written in red. On the front, Luffy, Zoro, Trafalgar Law and Kyros are in the front center, on a star-shaped platform. The background features Pica in the center, Sabo and Koala on the left and Fujitora on the right. Kyros is featured for the spine, and the skull on the spine is colored blueish-green. The title logo colorscheme uses the colors blue (fading from white), red, and white. For the volume illustration on page 3, Luffy is shown posing in an angry fighting stance. Author's Notes |} Chapters *743. : Sugar's defeat causes the Toys to turn back into humans, resulting in chaos. Kyros decapitates Doflamingo. *744. : Sabo eats the Mera Mera no Mi. Doflamingo is revealed to be alive and and announces his intention to use the Birdcage *745. : Pica forces Luffy's group out of the palace. Doflamingo unravels his puppet into a massive cage made of strings, which covers the entire island of Dressrosa. *746. : Doflamingo introduces a hit list of the Straw Hat Pirates and their allies. Luffy, Law and Zoro head back to the palace. *747. : Pica is formally introduced. He creates a colossal stone giant to destroy the Donquixote Family's enemies. *748. : The top contenders of the Corrida Colosseum unite with the aim of taking of taking down Doflamingo. *749. : Zoro stays behind to duel Pica while Luffy and Law proceed forward. Law reveals the identity of Corazon. *750. : Robin and Usopp meet up with Viola and Riku Doldo III. Rebecca and Bartolomeo offer to deliver the key to Law's handcuffs. *751. : Sabo duels Admiral Fujitora. Luffy and Law find themselves in a trap. *752. : Abdullah and Jeet save Luffy and Law from Doflamingo's string clone. Doflamingo and the Elite Officers start to reminiscence about their past with Law. SBS Notes Number of fan-drawn SBS Headers featured: 6 *Oda presents sketches for Vice Admiral "Chaton" (Brown Pig). **He once considered making the two new Admirals "Pig" and "Kappa" to match the "Monkey" "Pig" and "Kappa" trio from Journey to the West. *The revolutionary Koala is confirmed to be the ex-slave who was helped by Fisher Tiger. **Oda considers her life to be the polar opposite to that of Hody's and feels that she is a very special character. *The Drwaves' tails are made of bone and muscle. *Mukkashimi Tower is introduced. *Donquixote Pirates' ages are revealed. Usopp Gallery Pirates *Located on pages 180 and 200-205. *Total number of fan submissions featured: 41 (+1 UGP Header and 1 mailing address poster). Grand Prize: HARU (Nagano, Japan) Volume Changes Trivia *On the inside front cover of this volume, you can find pandaman on Koala's goggles. External Links *Usopp Gallery Pirates Volume 75 (colored): Published and Unpublished. References Site Navigation ca:Volum 75 ru:Том 75 Category:One Piece Volumes